BELIEVE
by Lstories
Summary: Re-post/Sequel Stay In Love/ HaeHyuk/ IS


**BELIEVE (Sequel Stay In Love)**

Author: Lastarstories

Cast:

-Lee Hyukjae

-Lee Donghae

-Kim KibuM

-Choi Siwon

-Cho Kyuhyun

Happy ReAding...

Sesuatu yang selalu Hyukjae impikan. Saat ia dan Donghae bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, berbagi kebahagiaan dan memusatkan semua perhatian pria tampan itu hanya padanya.

Hyukjae tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa semua orang sepertinya menatap ia tak suka. Mungkin lebih tepatnya menatap ia dan Donghae yang kini berjalan bergandengan tangan seraya berjalan di koridor sekolah. Namun, ia ambil masa bodo tentang itu. Donghae kekasihnya, miliknya dan tidak salahnya jika mereka melakukan hal seringan ini bukan.

"Hyukkie~ Kim-saem barusan mengirimku pesan dan menyuruhku ke ruangannya. Apa kau tidak apa-apa ke kelas... Sen-"

"Ah tentu saja tidak... Lagipula itu tidak terlalu jauh," ujar Hyukjae yakin dengan senyum manis di wajahnya untuk meyakinkan kekasih tampannya itu.

Donghae mengigit bibir bawahnya gusar. Ia lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya, lebih tepatnya pada yeoja-yeoja yang sering kali ia kencani di depan Hyukjae dulu. "Aku akan mengantarmu dulu," putusnya mutlak.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri, lagipula biasanya aku sendiri pergi ke kelas," Hyukjae berkata pelan, sekaligus masih ada nada ragu meski ia telah mencoba biasa.

Donghae menghembuskan napas panjangnya sebelum menggenggam tangan Hyukjae lebih erat dan menariknya untuk berjalan kembali. "Kali ini beda, sayang! Kau harus berada dalam pengawasanku penuh saat di sekolah."

Bluss..

Hyukjae menundukan wajahnya yang kini sudah merona hebat saat kekasih tampannya itu memanggilnya dengan kata 'Sayang', err Hyukjae rasa itu manis sekali. Ia diam-diam mengembungkan pipinya, mencoba membuat ekpresi lain selain wajah meronanya yang begitu kentara.

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

Sesuatu yang juga selalu Hyukjae banggakan jika ia menjadi orang bodoh namun mempunyai kekasih pintar.

Hah! Semua orang tahu jika Donghae itu pintar, meski tak sepintar Kibum tentunya. Tapi mempunyai sahabat dan kekasih yang pintar ternyata tak menjamin untuk dia selalu dalam keberuntungan.

Lihat saja! Saat guru matematika mereka memberi tugas, Hyukjae hanya dapat menopang dagunya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya muak. Iya muak, melihat Kibum yang sibuk mengerjakan dengan Siwon dan Donghae? Oh hell, kekasih tampannya itu tengah dikerumuni banyak yeoja dengan alasan ingin menanyakan soal yang mereka tidak mengerti.

Hal biasa saat hubungan mereka masih belum jelas dulu. Hyukjae selalu menatap Donghae diam-diam dan mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang? Sekarang hubungan mereka sudah jelas, bukan? Dan Hyukjae rasa sangat pantas sekali jika ia merasa cemburu. Cemburu seraya meratapi nasib soalnya yang tak ia mengerti sedikitpun.

"Dasar ikan menyebalkan," umpat Hyukjae tanpa sadar.

"Siapa yang kau panggil ikan?" tanya seseorang yang mampu membuat Hyukjae sedikit terkejut karenanya.

Ia segera menengadahkan kepalanya dan pandangannya mengikuti pria tampan yang kini memutari mejanya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Hyukjae tak menjawab, ia hanya diam sambil memainkan pensil di tangannya, sesekali melirik pria tampan itu dengan ujung mata beningnya.

"Kenapa soalmu belum dikerjakan?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Itu terserahku. Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Hyukjae sakartis.

"Kau marah, Baby?" tanya orang itu-Donghae- seraya mencondongkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae kembali diam. Ia kemudia menunduk, berpura-pura mengabaikan pria tampan itu dan fokus pada soal-soal terkutuknya.

"Isinya bukan dua, Hyuk!" ujar Donghae lembut. Hyukjae segera menggeser bukunya untuk lebih jauh dari pandangan pria tampan itu dan sedikit membalik tubuhnya.

"Hyuk!" panggil Donghae lagi. Yang tentu saja tak dihiraukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Dengan segera pria tampan itu membalik tubuh Hyukjae perlahan. Hatinya terenyuh sekaligus gemas saat melihat mata Hyukjae yang berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang ia poutkan dan pipi yang ia kembungkan.

Uhh.. Jika saja mereka tidak berada di kelas, Donghae jamin ia akan melahap habis bibir pink yang terlihat lembut itu dengan brutal dan kalau perlu ia akan memakan Hyukjae sekaligus. "Maaf! Aku-aku tadi susah keluar dari kerumunan mereka." Ujar Donghae sebenarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Itu sudah biasa." ujar Hyukjae serak seraya mengalihkan lagi tatapannya pada buku di depannya.

Tatapan pria tampan itu berubah menjadi sendu, dengan segera ia menarik tubuh pria manis itu agar lebih dekat dengannya dan mendekapnya dengan sebelah tangan, sebelum merebut buku Hyukjae dan menulis beberapa angka di sana.

"Kenapa kau menulis angka 9 di situ?" tanya Hyukjae heran. Ia sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya sadar bagaimana posisi mereka yang sekarang.

"Eliminasi dulu kedua soal alzabar ini, Hyuk. Jika kau ingin mencari nilai b kau harus menghilangkan nilai a tentunya. Bla bla.."

"Oh begitu! Kalau begitu biar aku yang kerjakan!" ujar Hyukjae riang. Pria manis itu kini langsung menyambar pensil di tangan Donghae dan menuliskan isinya di atas bukunya.

Errr.. Hyukjae mengapa menggemaskan sekali? Donghae hanya dapat menelan ludah saat kekasihnya itu kini tengah memajang wajah serius yang kadang mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas dan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya, lucu.

"Hae kalau sudah begi-"

Hyukjae membulatkan mata seketika, saat ia menoleh ke arah kekasihnya dan seketika pula sesuatu yang lembut dan basah kini menempel pada bibirnya. Hyukjae hendak menjauhkan diri namun ia baru sadar jika salah satu lengah kokoh kekasihnya itu tengah merangkulnya mesra, sehingga sangat mudah untuk Donghae menahan tubuhnya dan langsung memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Haeh.. Eumhh.. Lep-pashh!" pinta Hyukjae susah payah. Ia mendorong dan memukul kecil dada kekasihnya itu meski Donghae tetap bergeming seakan tak berniat melepaskan ciumannya.

Baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae harus bersyukur karena mereka kini berada bangku paling sisi dan menempel ke tembok, di tambah dengan posisi Donghae yang kini seakan mengukung tubuh Hyukjae, membuat semua siswa yang berada di sana tidak begitu menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan.

Hyukjae jengah. Ia memejamkan matanya erat saat kekasih tampannya itu menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam dan mengajak berperang, lumatan dan hisapan yang Donghae berikan semakin kuat sehingga Hyukjae harus pintar-pintar meraup oksigen saat mendapat celah sekecil apapun.

Dan saat ia mulai kehabisan napasnya, pria manis itu memukul dada Donghae keras dan menggigit bibir pria tampan itu kuat, hingga tautan mereka terlepas.

"Akh... Hyuk, kenapa digigit?" protes Donghae tak terima. Tak sadar jika suara tingginya barusan mampu membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae tajam namun sayu, sembari menetralkan deru napasnya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Tubuhnya seraya lemas hingga ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria tampan itu dan sedikit memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau berniat membunuhku, eoh?" tanya Hyukjae pelan namun terkesan tajam.

Donghae terkikik, ia lebih menundukan lagi kepalanya dan mencium sekilas bibir ranum yang sudah memerah itu.

Chupp~

"KYAAA..!" dan setelahnya, teriakan seisi kelas menggema di telinga mereka.

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae tersenyum sepanjang koridor pagi ini. Mengingat kejadian apa saja yang telah ia lalui bersama kekasih tampannya memberi kebahagiaan sendiri untuknya. Meski begitu, tak lepas dari tatapan mematikan dari semua yeoja yang pernah dekat dengan Donghae dulu.

Hyukjae menapakkan kaki kanannya pertama di kelas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendengus sedikit kecewa saat tak menemukan kekasih tampannya di sana.

"Mencari Donghae, Oppa?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan nada yang tak bersahabat.

"Kau tahu di mana dia?" tanya Hyukjae heran.

"Huh! Sebenarnya kau itu siapanya Donghae Oppa? Sampai-sampai berani berciuman di kelas?" tanya seorang yeoja lagi yang kini muncul di samping wanita tadi.

Hyukjae mengangkat alisnya heran. "Aku tanya di mana Donghae?"

"Aku ragu kau kekasih Donghae. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu jika tadi pagi dia disuruh Kin Saem mengantar Yuri ke rumah sakit?"

Hyukjae sedikit terpenjat, dan dengan seketika tatapan menjadi tajam penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Dia hanya mainan Donghae saja, Yun! Hanya pria murahan saja yang mau dicumbu seorang playboy di dalam kelas."

"Aku tahu dia murahan, Sicca dan har-"

"SIAPA YANG KALIAN SEBUT MURAHAN?" tanya Hyukjae marah. Pria manis itu kini mengepalkan tangannya kuat seraya melempar tatapan mematikan pada dua wanita laknat di depannya.

"Tentu saja KAU!" jawab Yoona penuh penekanan.

Tepat saat kata keluar dari mulut Yoona, Kibum baru sampai ke kelasnya. Pria tampan sekaligus cantik itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan kelas yang masih sepi, namun pada ke tiga orang yang masih berada di depan pintu dengan pembicaraan panas mereka.

"Aku tidak begitu. Aku hanya-"

"Hanya mengemis cinta pada Donghae Oppa,"

"Dan hanya meminta Donghae menciumnya di kelas. Ugh murahan sekali," cibir Jessica melanjutkan ucapan temannya.

Hyukjae hilang kendali, mata pria manis itu kini sudah memerah menahan air matanya. Dengan segera Hyukjae maju satu langkah dan hendak mendorong ke dua wanita itu. Namun belum sempat itu terjadi, Jessica sudah menjatuhkan dirinya dan membentur meja paling depan.

"AKH.. Sakitt.. Apa yang kau lakukan, Oppa..hikss!" rintih wanita cantik itu seraya memegang lengannya yang memar dan sedikit berdarah.

"Aku? Aku tidak-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Hyukjae?"

Degg..

Hyukjae melebarkan matanya dan segera menoleh ke belakang.

"H-hae... Aku-"

"Oppa! Hikss.. Sakit.. Dia mendorongku," potong Jessica cepat.

"Aku tidak-"

"Kenapa kau mendorongnya Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukannya," ujar Hyukjae kesal.

"Bohong! Jessica tadi cuma bertanya hubungan kalian dan Hyukjae malah mendorongnya," Yoona ikut bicara.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tatapan memelas, mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya jika itu tidak benar. Tapi ia harus menelan pahit, saat kekasih tampannya itu hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar seakan kecewa.

"Hyukjae tidak melakukannya," ujar Kibum. "Lagipula dari tadi aku ada di sini. Dan aku melihat Jessica yang menjat-"

"Menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri! Konyol." Potong Donghae cepat. Pria tampan itu kini melangkah, melewati Hyukjae begitu saja dan merendahkan tubuhnya di depan wanita cantik itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa Jess? Oh, tanganmu terluka ternyata, maafkan Hyukjae, ne! Dan aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS,"

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat dengan mata yang sudah terlapisi embun, ia mematung, menyaksikan kekasihnya kini mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dan membawanya ke luar kelas. Tanpa bicara, tanpa melihatnya.

Dan saat ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air matanya, sebuah pelukan ia terima.

"Aku-tidak melaa..hiks..melakukannya!" desis Hyukjae di sela isakannya.

"Aku percaya," ujar Kibum meyakinkan. Ia mengusap punggung pria manis itu, mencoba memberinya kekuatan untuk tetap berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

Entah apa yang dilakukan mereka di UKS, sampai jam pelajaran ke-6 selesai Donghae tidak juga kembali ke kelas. Hyukjae ambil tak peduli, ia tak peduli jika Donghae tak muncul di hadapannya selamanya sekalipun. Ia lelah. Harusnya tadi Hyukjae bertanya tentang Donghae yang mau mengantar Yuri ke rumah sakit, bukan malah membuat pertengkaran yang membuat Hyukjae semakin membenci kekasihnya itu.

Bel tanda istirahan ke-2 berbunyi. Di saat semua orang di sekelilingnya berhambur ke luar untuk makan siang, Hyukjae tetap bergeming sebelum ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Kau membawa bekal, Hyuk-ah. Wah kalau begitu ayo kita makan!"

Hyukjae sempat terkejut dengan kata-kata itu. Namun saat ia menoleh, ia menemukan Kibum di sebelahnya. "Ah, kau tidak ke kantin bersama Siwon?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit bergetar.

"Dia ke kantin membeli makanan, dan kita akan makan bersama di kelas."

"Ah! Maaf, tapi aku berencana makan di atap siang ini. Iya di sana!" ujar Hyukjae gugup.

"Aku ikut!" sahut Kibum serius.

"Maaf! Tapi aku ingin sendiri,"

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae tak selamanya harus bergantung pada Kibum. Sahabatnya itu terlalu baik padanya. Ia tak ingin menjadi masalah di tengah hubungannya dan Siwon. Hyukjae tahu Kibum tadi ingin makan berdua saja dengan kekasihnya tapi Hyukjae seakan jadi penghalangan saja.

Dan di sini ia sekarang. Di atas sekolah dengan hanya memandang bekal yang ia bawa. Bekal yang ia buat dengan penuh senyuman tadi pagi. Dan ia harus melihatnya dengan tangisan siang ini. Hyukjae menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya, sebelum ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana dan terisak sepuasnya.

Hyukjae hanya memasang wajah datar saat ia menginjak lantai kelasnya hingga jam istirahat pertama tiba. Mata dan hati kecilnya tak peduli pada seseorang yang mungkin diam-diam tengah memperhatikannya sekarang.

Hyukjae bersumpah ia tidak akan memperdulikan pria itu lagi, pria yang sekarang masih berstatus kekasihnya dan Hyukjae pastikan saat pria itu berbicara satu kata padanya, maka ia akan melepas status itu.

"Hyuk, kenapa kau diam saja!" bisik Kibum dari arah samping.

Hyukjae menoleh, "Bum, bukankah dua minggu lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival?" tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba. Ia tadi melihat pengumuman di mading depan.

"Iya. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak, pantas saja semalam BoA noona mengirim pesan, jika ia ingin mengajakku tampil bersama di malam puncak itu,"

"Wahh... Itu bagus! Tapi apa kau yakin Donghae tidak akan marah, biasanya dance yang berpasangan antara namja dan yeoja itu selalu terlihat sexy, Hyuk!"

"Kau benar! Tapi sepertinya kau salah menyebut nama seseorang tadi!" ujar Hyukjae ketus sebelum ia bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan lagunya, Hyuk! Kita tinggal membuat koreonya saja."

"Lagu apa memangnya?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Only one, Kau tahu kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban sunbaenya itu. Saat ini ia dan BoA memang tengah berada di dalam ruang dance bersama anggota lain. Meski banyak sekali murid yang tengah mengisi ruangan itu, namun semua belajar masing-masing, tentu saja sesuai kelompok mereka untuk acara festival nanti.

"Errr... Noona apa ini tidak terlalu... Dekat?" tanya Hyukjae canggung saat seniornya itu kini menciptakan gerakan yang menjadikan wajah mereka sangat dekat dan hampir berciuman.

"Aku kira tidak. Akan sangat monoton jika kita hanya saling memandang atau berpegangan tangan dengan lagu seperti ini. Dan ah! Kau juga harus terlihat begitu manly nanti. Seperti ini!" intruksi BoA lagi. Wanita cantik itu kini mengangkat tangan Hyukjae dan menggerakannya agar menyentuh lengannya lembut.

Hyukjae hendak protes, namun tatapannya tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang mungkin kini memperhatikannya di balik jendela luar. Hyukjae sempat mengelak saat pria itu menatapnya dengan tajam dan sinis, namun ia mencoba membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan yang sama, lalu tersenyum sinis di ujungnya.

"Ayo Noona! Aku kira aku bisa melakukannya, dan aku juga bisa menambah gerakan itu, seperti ini!" ujar Hyukjae semangat. Pria manis itu kini terlentang di lantai.

"Noona simpan kakimu di kanan-kiriku, dan ulurukan tanganmu!" intrupsi Hyukjae lagi.

BoA mengangguk saat ia melihat adik kelasnya yang begitu kreatif jika dalam soal seperti ini. Ia kemudia melakukan hal yang diperintahkan oleh Hyukjae dengan segera.

"KYAAA NOONA SAKITTT!" Teriak Hyukjae menggelegar saat wanita yang berdiri di atasnya itu malah tak sengaja menginjak tangannya.

"Hahaha... Maaf Hyuk, aku tidak sengaja?" tawa BoA keras. Wajah Hyukjae yang memarah menahan sakit dan marah itu lucu ternyata.

"Astaga apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya seseorang dari sisi lain ruangan. Hyukjae dan BoA segera menoleh, mereka melihat Yonho dan anggota yang lain kini menatap mereka dengan heran sekaligus tak percaya.

Hyukjae sadar terlebih dahulu, "Noona singkirkan kakimu!" ujar Hyukjae seraya menepuk-nepuk kaki subaenya itu pelan.

Hyukjae segera bangkit, saat BoA sudah memindahkan kakinya dan mengusap-usap tangannya yang memerah.

"Kami sedang menciptakan gerakan untuk festival nanti. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya BoA heran.

"Tapi tidak usah berteriak! Anggota lain jadi terganggu. Dan gerakan apa itu? Itu terlalu ekstrim," Junsu ikut berbicara.

"Aku kira tidak. Bukankah festival tahu lalu-"

drap

drap

drap

Srattt

Ucapan Hyukjae terpotong begitu saja saat derap langkah cepat menuju ke arahnya dan sebuah tangan kini mencengkram tangannya erat. Aisi tidak tahukah jika tangannya itu baru saja terinjak.

"YA LEPASKAN, BODOH!" teriak Hyukjae jengkel. Pria manis itu menghempaskan tangan yang mencekalnya kasar tepat sebelum Donghae mengambil langkah dengan menyeretnya.

Pria tampan itu kini menatapnya tajam dan menusuk, Hyukjae dapat melihat kepalan tangan yang begitu erat pada tangan pria itu.

"Kita harus bicara!" ujar Hyukjae tegas sebelum ia melangkah dari sana dan melewati tubuh pria tampan itu begitu saja.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sebentar saat dirasa amarahnya begitu menguap sekarang. Harusnya ia kan yang marah sekarang?

"Maaf mengganggu!" ujar Donghae sopan seraya membungkukan badannya pada BoA juga Yonho di sana, dengan memaksa sedikit tersenyum sebelum ia berlalu mengikuti langkah kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan bertingkah semaumu, Hyuk!" ujar Donghae penuh penekanan.

"Kita putus!"

DEG!

Donghae membulatkan matanya dengan tubuh yang seketika menegang. Apa itu? Kenapa dua kata yang diucapkan Hyukjae barusan mampu membuat jantungnya mendadak menggila dengan hati yang begitu ngilu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae terkejut.

"Aku tahu kau pintar Lee Donghae-ssi. Kata mana yang tak kau mengeti dari-kita-putus? Bahkan itu hanya dua kata," ujar Hyukjae lagi. Pria manis itu hanya mencoba biasa, dia tidak boleh lemah di saat ia harus kuat. Ia tidak boleh menangis lagi saat seharusnya ia yang membuat pria di depannya itu menangis.

"T-tapi kenapa?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Kau bisa fikirkan tentang itu,"

"Apa karena aku kemarin lebih membela Jessica? Tapi Hyuk kemarin kau mendorongnya dan aku hanya-"

"BUKAN!" Teriak Hyukjae memotong. Pertahanan pria manis itu hampir goyah. Ia memejamkan matanya erat saat di rasa penglihatannya sempat mengabur karena terlapisi air tadi.

"Masalahnya, seberapa besar kepercayaan yang kau punya-" ujar Hyukjae penuh penekanan seraya menekankan telunjuknya pada dada pria di hadapannya itu kuat. "-untukku, di saat aku selalu mempercayaimu," lanjutnya berat.

Hyukjae menurunkan tangannya dan menunduk perlahan. Ia akui, ia bukan pria yang hebat, bahkan saat ia mengerahkan semua tenaganya agar tidak menangis tetap saja, air mata itu tak bisa terbendung oleh apapun.

"Aku- aku bisa mempercayaimu, Hyuk! Aku janji, tapi-tolong, tarik ucapanmu barusan!" ujar Donghae begitu sesak, ia kehilangan berbagai alasan yang sempat ia siapkan untuk membuat Hyukjae seakan mengucapkan kata itu. Tapi itu semua melebur saat ucapan terakhir Hyukjae begitu menohoknya.

"Terlambat! Cari saja boneka lain yang bisa kau suruh semaumu!"

Donghae mematung. Boneka? Siapa yang boneka? Donghae bahkan sudah menganggap Hyukjae itu sebagai permatanya. Dan Donghae melupakan satu hal; Jika ia tanpa sengaja menghancurkan permata itu.

"Kita akhiri sampai di sini! Dan terima kasih untuk- selama ini!" Hyukjae kembali memaksa berbicara sebelum ia melangkah meninggal pria tampan itu di sana. Meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya yang kini perlahan meneteskan air mata dan penyesalan yang akan ia bayar dengan harga apapun.

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lewat tiga hari, dan Donghae benci keadaan ini. Melihat Hyukjae dari jauh dengan beberapa pria dan wanita yang kini sering menempel padanya.

Pria itu sangat cantik sekarang, dengan rambut blonde keunguan yang begitu lembut, kameja yang sedikit acak-acakan dibalik blezer merah tuanya. Pria manis itu berubah, namun di mata Donghae, Hyukjae tetap permatanya, permata yang sekarang lebih berkilau namun bukan lagi miliknya.

Donghae kalah!

Ia merasakan, bagaimana dunianya dan Hyukjae seakan tertukar sekarang. Rasanya begitu sakit saat Hyukjae memutuskannya, dan saat Hyukjae dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Beginikah rasa sakit yang juga Hyukjae rasakan saat itu?

Donghae menunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya di balik senyum kecutnya. Ia telah menjadi orang bodoh sekarang. Benar yang dulu pernah Hyukjae katakan, ia munafik, biadab dan kata lainnya memang pantas untuk dirinya.

"Ah, Donghae kau sedang apa di bawah pohon seperti ini! Ayo ikut main!" seru seseorang yang baru saja berjalan ke arahnya. Donghae tersadar, ia menatap Chansung yang berada di depannya dengan wajah yang semangat.

"Ayo, Hyukjae juga ikut main!" ajak Chansung lagi.

Donghae masih bergeming. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lapang, di mana kekasihnya-mantan- kini tengah berlari dengan memainkan sebuah bola di tangannya.

"Hyuk bukan seperti itu!" Ujar Nickhun yang kini berlari mengejar Hyukjae, sedetik kemudia Donghae tertegun saat pria tampan itu kini mengukung tubuh Hyukjae dengan lengannya dan menempelkan tangannya pada kedua tangan Hyukjae seraya memberi posisi yang benar jika akan menembakan bola.

Hyukjae memasang wajah yang serius dengan bibir yang sedikit ia majukan, dan itu terkesan lucu di mata Donghae meski ia hanya melihat dari arah samping.

Dan senyum Donghae terukir saat pria manis itu berteriak girang karena bola yang lempar masuk dengan sempurna.

Grepp

"Kyaa aku berhasik, Nickh-hun!"

Donghae kembali membeku saat pria manis itu memeluk orang di belakangnya seraya berteriak senang, meski di kata akhir Hyukjae malah mendesis, tepat saat pandangan mereka bertubruk. Namun sepertinya enggan untuk Hyukjae melepas pelukan itu.

"Kau memang hebat, Hyuk!" ujar Nickhun yang langsung membalas pelukan pria manis itu.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya, sebelum ia melangkah perlahan dari sana, tanpa memperdulikan Changsung yang memanggilnya dan tanpa tahu jika Hyukjae menggumamkan namanya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

"Tinggal seminggu lagi, Hyuk! Kuharap kita menampilkan yang terbaik. Semangat..."

"SEMANGAT!" Hyukjae mengulang kata seniornya itu dengan tangan yang terkepal dan ia angkat ke atas.

"Oke, sepertinya sudah sangat sore, kau bawa mobil kan, Hyuk?" tanya BoA seraya memberesken beberapa kaset, handuk, botol dan barang lainnya ke dalam tas.

"Hemmh.. Mobilku di bengkel, tapi aku berencana naik taxi sekarang,"

"Ah, yasudah! Maaf ya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, harus menjemput Eomma di bandara,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Noona. Aku duluan!" pamit Hyukjae langsung.

.

Pria cantik itu kini berjalan menyusuri koridor yang cukup sepi itu dengan sebuat tas yang ia sampirkan di bahunya. Matanya fokus pada layar handpone yang kini tengah memutar sebuah video dance boyband terkenal yang baru kemarin diliris.

Liriknya sangat lucu!

Brakk!

"AKHH!" Tubuh Hyukjae serasa terhempas saat seseorang menubruknya-ia tubruk- dengan kuat. Hyukjae menutup matanya takut dengan napas yang memburu, bahkan ia tidak sadar jika ponselnya kini sudah terjun ke lantai sana.

Eh, tapi-kenapa ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Hyukjae kembali membuka mata, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Nickhun yang berada di depannya dan sepasang lengan kokoh yang kini memeluk pinggangnya erat-menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ah, Hyuk! Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" panik pria tampan itu seketika.

Hyukjae menggeleng, meski raut tegang masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Tidak," desisnya pelan.

"Astaga Donghae! Aku mencarimu sedari tadi, kau kemana saja?" tanya Nickhun masih dengan nada paniknya.

Sementara yang ditanya, kini hanya memejamkan matanya, merasakan kelembutan saat rambut lembut yang kini menempel di wajahnya itu menggeleng, sehingga membuat ia sedikit melengguh karena merasa geli.

Donghae tidak peduli, sekarang ia berada di mana, ia tidak peduli pada Nickhun yang memanggilnya, Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya, mencium aroma memabukan pria manis itu dalam.

Semua keindahan ini seharusnya masih miliknya kan? Jika saja, ia tidak bertindak tolol saat itu.

"Miss you, Baby!" gumamnya pilu tepat di samping telinga Hyukjae. Dan Hyukjae merasa jika hatinya berdenyut ngilu seketika, ia memejamkan matanya yang entah kenapa memanas begitu saja. Tanpa sadar ia meremas lengan pria kokoh itu kuat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu.

Ia juga merindukan Donghae! Dan ia ingin sekali mengatakan itu sekarang.

Hyukjae hampir terbuai jika saja Nickhun tak berteriak memanggil nama seseorang yang kini memeluknya posesiv itu.

"YA LEE DONGHAE!"

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya dan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu. Kepala tertunduk dalam dan ia pukul kecil karena kebodohannya barusan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae malas.

"Aku tahu rambut Hyukjae itu sangat lembut, tapi bisakah kau lebih mementingkan tim sekarang? Astaga Donghae, ini gawat!"

"Bicara yang jelas, apa hubungannya rambut Hyukjae dengan tim?"

"Chansung, aish anak itu! Dia tiba-tiba saja mengundurkan diri dari Tim saat pertandingan hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi!" Nickhun mulai urig-urigan.

"Astaga! Handponeku!" Hyukjae ikut panik saat ia sadar dan melihat kini ponselnya terkapar tak berdaya di bawah sana.

"H-henponmu jatuh?" tanya Nickhun gelagap.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Kalian teruskan saja bicaranya!" sahut Hyukjae ramah, meski dalam hati ia merasa dongkol akan hal itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba saat melihat pria manis itu hendak melangkah.

"Pulang! Dan terima kasih, Donghae-ssi!" sahut Hyukjae seraya menunduk sopan. Sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak dari sana.

"Alasannya?" tanya Donghae yang kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada Nickhun.

"Dia tidak mengatakannya," jawabnya lesu.

Donghae diam, iris kelamnya turun ke bawah, menandakan ia tengah berfikir sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

Sorak riak itu kembali terdengar, Donghae menatap sang kapten lawan yang kini berdiri angkuh di depannya. Perayaan festival sekolah dengan pertadingan persahabatan-katanya- harus membuat Donghae dan Tim nya berjuang agar menang. Tentu saja harus menang!

Prittt...

Peluit panjang dibunyikan, bola dilempar ke atas oleh wasit(?), Donghae segera meloncat, namun sayang tubuh kapten lawan lebih tinggi darinya sehingga bola itu tak ia dapatkan.

Donghae tidak diam, setidaknya ia bisa menyuruh Siwon untuk menjaga kapten lawan itu.

"Rebut!" serunya keras. Meski begitu riak penonton tak juga reda karenanya.

Siwon mengerti, ia berusaha merebut namun seorang kapten tentu saja punya cara gesit untuk mencegahnya.

"Bersiap malu di area sekolahmu, Bung!" decak orang itu-Yongguk- sebelum memasuka bola dari area tiga angka dengan sempurna.

.

Donghae bingung, kenapa bisa sekolahnya mengundang tim lawan dari sekolah yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih hebat. Lihat saja, mereka tertinggal cukup jauh, dan itu membuat ia berfikir untuk memasang strategi di babak ketiga ini.

"Apa Chansung benar-benar tidak mau kembali?" tanya Donghae seraya mengusap keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Dia ikut Club dance, dan sekarang tengah berlatih untuk nanti malam," jawab Changmin cepat.

"Club dance?"

"Ya, sepertinya sedang mempunyai incaran di club itu,"

"Hyukjae maksudmu? Bahkan ia ngotot dance berdua dengan Hyukjae nanti." tambah Nickhun cepat. "Errr... Sebenarnya aku juga mau!"

"Ish kau ini!" desis Changmin sebal.

Donghae menunduk mendengar pembicaraan itu, entahlah ia sebenarnya masih belum terima jika Hyukjae sudah bukan miliknya, ia masih bisa marah saat ada orang lain yang memujinya dan mendekatinya.

Donghae merasa, Hyukjae masih miliknya!

Egoiskah itu?

BRAKKK!

Semua terpenjat, pandangan mereka tertuju pada pintu ruang ganti yang baru saja dibuka cukup keras oleh seseorang dan menampilkan sosok Hyukjae dan menggenggam tangan Chansung erat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon heran.

Hyukjae tak menjawab, ia langsung menyeret tubuh Changsung kasar, meski pria tampan itu sepertinya enggan dan salah tingkah, setelahnya ia berdiri tepat di depan Donghae.

"Aku tahu kau kapten di sini! Tapi haruskah kau mengeluarkan pemain sesuka hatimu?" tanya Hyukjae marah.

Donghae menautkan alis tak mengerti, ia menatap Chansung seakan meminta penjelasan, namun pria itu malah menunduk dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Mengeluarkan siapa?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Chansung! Kau mengeluarkannya karena dia pemain yang hebatkan? Kau takut tersaingi olehnya kan?" tuding Hyukjae keras yang membuat Donghae membelakan mata tak percaya.

"Bukannya Chansung yang mengundurkan diri?" tanya Nickhun tiba-tiba.

"Tidak! Tapi dia dikeluarkan," jawab Hyukjae cepat.

"Astaga, aku tidak mengerti! Donghae kau-" tanya Minho tak percaya.

"Kapan aku mengeluarkanmu, Chansung-ssi?" tanya Donghae penuh penekanan.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Aku tidak menyangka kau serendah itu, Lee Donghae!" umpat Hyukjae telak. Sebelum ia menghentakan tangannya yang ia pegang kasar dan keluar dari sana dengan membantin pintu keras.

Donghae memandang nanar pintu yang sudah tertutup itu, hatinya serasa diremah kuat oleh situsi ini. Fikirannya melayang, perkataan Hyukjae waktu itu membuat ia hampir meneteskan air matanya saat itu juga.

"Masalahnya, seberapa besar kepercayaanmu-untukku, saat aku sepenuhnya mempercyaimu!"

Kembali, ia merasakan bagaimana sakitnya menjadi pria manis itu saat Donghae juga tak mempercayainya dulu.

Rasanya pasti sama. Hyukjae tak mempercainya, dan itu benar-benar membuat ia linglung seketika.

"M-mianhae... D-donghae, aku tidak-"

"Segera ganti bajumu dan bermain setelah ini," potong Donghae datar, sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju lapangan.

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

Donghae mencoba biasa selama permainan kembali dilanjutkan. Masuknya Chansung membuat timnya mampu mengejar angka tim lawan yang kadang sampai seri.

Hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi, dan Donghae harus bisa menekan amarahnya saat melihat wajah Chansung secara tidak sengaja, ia tetap mengover bola pada pria tampan itu utuk kembali mengulang lay up dan mempertahankan bola secara sempurna. Chansung memang ahlinya.

Donghae tersenyum tipis saat Siwon merebut bola dari lawan dan berlari cepat ke depan hingga bola di tangannya masuk dengan mudah ke tim lawan. Ia berniat melihat poin sementara 25-23, dan waktu hanya tersisa sepuluh detik lagi.

Namun sial, pandangannya malah menemukan Hyukjae yang kini tengah duduk dengan wajahnya di deretan bangku penonton, membuat pikirannya kembali tidak fokus.

"-Aku tidak menyangka kau serendah ini, Lee Donghae,"

Donghae memejamkan matanya erat saat kata-kata itu kembali melintas di otaknya. Ia kembali membuka mata dan tiba-tiba sebuah bola terlempar ke arahnya. Donghae dengan cepat menangkap bola itu, untungnya saat ini ia berada di area yang menguntungkan.

Donghae segera memfokuskan jaraknya, ia mengangkat bola itu yakin dan melemparkannya perlahan.

BRUGHH

"AKH!"

tepat saat bola itu lepas dari tangannya, tubuhnya tertubruk oleh seseorang dan membuat ia tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Kepala belakangnya terbentur keras dan membuat penglihatannya mengabur.

Pekikan seisi gor itu dapat ia dengar, mata teduhnya masih bisa melihat bola yang beputas di ring itu lama.

Dan saat bola itu masuk, pandangannya menjadi gelap seketika.

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

"Berjanjilah jangan pernah melepaskanku bagaimanapun keadaannya! Berjanjilah kau akan bertahan di sampingku selamanya!"

"Aku janji..."

"Tapi kau mengingkarinya, Hae!"

Donghae terkesiap saat tubuh yang ia peluk itu kini terlepas begitu saja, bagai terhempas angin, tubuhnya pun seakan mundur dari ruang dimensi tempatnya berpijak semula, menjauh dari sosok pria manis yang berusaha ia gapai dengan tangannya sekarang.

"H-hyukkii!" ujarnya penuh ketakutan.

"Hyukkie, ulurkan tanganmu!" pinta Donghae kali ini. Ia terus mencoba menggapai tubuh itu, meski orang yang ia panggil hanya bergeming, menatapnya dengan air mata yang mengenang dan mengalir di pipi indahnya.

"Hyuk, cepat!"

"Kau harus ikut denganku! Hyukkie!"

"HYUKKIE JANGAN DIAM SAJA!" Donghae berteriak, meski ia tidak tahu kenapa suaranya serasa tertahan dan terdengar remang, terbentur tembok-tembok yang sama sekali tak dapat memantulkan suaranya.

"Hyukkie!" lirihnya pelan. Hatinya teriris sakit saat pria manis itu kini malam mengelak dari pandangan mereka.

Raut wajah pura-pura bahagia itu tersenyum pada seorang pria tampan yang kini memeluknya dari belakang. Donghae menatap tak percaya, ia kembali meneriakan nama lelaki manis itu saat Hyukjae malah membalas pelukan itu, dan perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Donghae berteriak, mencoba mencegah. Namun kembali, suaranya tak terdengar, berulang kali. Hingga saat kedua bibir itu hampir menyatu, Donghae memejamkan matanya dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir. Ia memantapkan hatinya yang bergetar hebat, menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, dan menarik napas sekuat mungkin.

"HYUKKIIE!" Teriaknya lantang,

"Donghae!"

Donghae menatap langit-langit ruangan yang pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka mata. Dapat ia rasakan jika kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, napasnya berhembur liar, dengan keringat yang kini membasahi dahi dan tubuhnya.

"Donghae, kau sudah bangun?"

Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping, di mana ada Nickhun, Chanming dan Siwon di sana menatapnya penuh khawatir.

"Dimana?" tanya Donghae pelan.

"Kau di UKS, Hae! Apa kepalamu sakit, kata dokter yang berjaga tadi, benturannya cukup keras?" tanya Siwon.

Donghae menggeleng pelan seraya melihat sekelilingnya. "Hyukkie? Dimana?" tanyanya lagi, setelahnya ia berusaha untuk duduk.

Chanming dan Nickhun mengenyrit bingung, sementara Siwon kini membantu temannya itu bangkit.

"Dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk perfoam sebentar lagi. Kau ingin ke sana?" tawar Siwon.

Donghae langsung menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang yang tadi ia tiduri, tangannya perpegangan pada bahu kokoh sahabatnya itu seraya memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. "Tentu! Tapi aku ingin ganti baju dulu," jawab Donghae lirih.

"Akan ku antar,"

"Memangnya kau tidak akan ke sana?"

"Eumh... Aku juga ke sana. Tapi mengantarmu-aish, maksudku kepalamu kan pasti masih sakit jadi-"

"Bicaramu tidak enak di dengar, Wonnie~"

Siwon mendelik saat Chanming memotong ucapannya, dapat ia lihat Donghae tersenyum tipis sebelum pria tampan itu benar-benar berdiri dan melangkah dengan berpegangan padanya.

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

Suara musik 'Only One' mengalun keras mengisi panggung festival itu, ditambah dengan dua orang yang kini tengah menari begitu sexy di atas sana.

Pandangan Donghae begitu nanar, Hyukjae begitu indah malam ini, dengan kameja putih yang agak kebesaran di tubuh rampingnya, rambut blonde keunguan yang terurai rapi, mata kecil itu nampak tajam nan lucu dengan polesan eyeliner cukup tebal.

Gestur tubuhnya membuat Donghae begitu terpukau, ia tidak menyangka jika keahlian menari Hyukjae sangat hebat, membuat ia begitu memujinya sekarang.

Dia pertama terindah yang Tuhan berikan untuknya, namun ia sia-siakan begitu saja.

"WOW! Kenapa yang namja lebih menarik hasratku?"

Donghae melirik ke samping, tepatnya pada seorang pria berjas hitam dan rambut kemerahan yang kini menatap intens ke depan. Bibirnya tersungging sinis seakan memikirkan hal-hal di luar batas yang tak terfikir olehnya.

"Dia sangat cantik, Ri! Aku akan beruntung jika dapat merasakannya," ujar salah seorang temannya. Membuat tatapan Donghae menajam di bawah poni yang agak acak-acakan itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Hae!" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba saat temannya itu kini beranjak dari sana dan berjalan agak berpegangan pada orang-orang yang ia lewati.

Pria dengan balutan sweeter biru itu, tak menghiraukan ucapannya, hingga ia dengan terpaksa mengikutinya. .

"Perfoammu sukses, Hyuk!" seru Kibum semangat.

Hyukjae tersenyum masam mendengarnya. Tanpa mengganti baju yang ia kenakan, ia langsung menenteng tasnya dan melangkah ke luar.

"Hyuk kau mau kemana?" tanya BoA menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik.

"Aku-" Hyukjae terdiam tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa? Perasaannya berkecambuk sekarang. Mati-matian ia fokus saat penampilannya tadi, tanpa ada yang tahu jika hati dan fikirannya tertuju pada seseorang yang menurutnya masih terbaring lemah di ranjang UKS sekarang. Hyukjae ingin ke sana! Tapi- ia tak punya alasan apapun untuk menemui pria itu.

Ia bukan siapa-siapanya lagi bukan? Lagipula jika hanya sebatas teman, BoA dan panitia pelaksana festival tidak akan mengizinkannya keluar ruangan ini sampai briping penutup selesai.

"Kau tahu kan, sebentar lagi acara selesai, dan Leeteuk Saem pasti akan mengumumkan beberapa hal pada kita. Jangan sampai kau tidak ada!" peringat BoA tegas.

"Tapi noona! Aku harus- aku tidak enak badan, jadi setidaknya izinkan aku ke UKS sebentar!" pinta Hyukjae.

"Setidaknya kau bisa istirahat di bangku yang ada di sini. Di sini juga ada sofa, kau bisa tidur,"

"Noona~" rengek Hyukjae frustasi, sungguh ia semakin gelisah dan khawatir sekarang. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan bisa tenang jika belum menemui dan melihat keadaan pria tampan itu.

Persetanan, jika Hyukjae tak mempunya ikatan apapun sekarang.

"Aku mengambil obat sebentar, dan janji kembali secepatnya," ujar Hyukjae mutlak sebelum ia melempar tasnya ke atas sofa lalu keluar begitu saja.

Setidaknya tasnya bisa menjadi jaminan kan jika ia akan kembali nanti.

"YA LEE HYUKJAE!" teriak BoA dan Yonho keras.

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa! Kau mau kemana?"

Donghae menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Ia mendelik dan kembali melangkah saat tahu jika wanita itu adalah Jessica. "Menemui Hyukjae~" sahutnya singkat.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jessica tak suka.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Donghae menepis tangan wanita itu yang hampir menyentuhnya. Ia kemudian melangkah lagi dan baru beberapa langkah di depannya ada Kibum yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hyukjae mana?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Hyukjae?" Donghae lebih bingung.

"Dia tadi ke UKS. Aku kira menemuimu," jelas Kibum yang masih dalam kebingungannya.

Drap

drap

drap

"Hah.. Hyuk sumbae... Dia.. Tolong... UKS!" Ryewook bicara dalam nafas yang kacau, wajahnya memerah, berlari sekuat tenaga sampai ke sini bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Bicara yang jelas, Wookie!" titah Kibum kemudian. Namun sebelum pria mungil di depannya menjawab. Langkai terburu-buru Donghae mengalihkan perhatian mereka, tak terkecuali Jessica.

**.**

**.**

**[Haehyuk]**

**.**

**.**

"Jika kau menutup mulutnya, kita tidak bisa menciumnya, Bodoh!" gertak Seungri seraya mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kedua tangan pria manis yang kini terlentang dan memberontak di atas ranjang UKS sana.

"Itu urusan nanti, jika kita sudah merasukinya dia pasti lelah dan akan diam, dan kau bisa menciumnya. Jangan lupakan jika ini bukan sekolah kita!" sahut pria tampan lainnya yang kini sibuk melilitkan sebuah syal di mulut pria manis itu. Dan kemudian membuka paksa kamejanya hingga kancingnya tersebar kemana-mana.

"Aku duluan, Brengsek!" ujar Seungri langsung, yang dibalas senyum miring pria di depannya.

"Diamlah!" gertak Taeyang tak suka saat Hyukjae-pria manis itu-terus menggerakan tubuhnya, mencoba menghindar dari gerayangan dua pria yang kini mengukungnya. Hyukjae tak henti-hentinya menangis, memohon dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Taeyang menurunkan kepalanya, mencoba meraih dada Hyukjae yang hanya tertutupi kaos dalam saja.

BRUG!

"AKHH!" teriak Taeyang keras saat dirasa lutut Hyukjae mengenai miliknya kasar.

"YA! Pengang kakinya juga!"

"Kau fikir tanganku berapa, HAH!" sahut Seungri tak mau kalah yang malah melonggarkan cengkramannya pada tangan Hyukjae.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Hyukjae segera melepaskan diri dan berlari ke arah pintu.

CLEK

Terkunci...

"Kau mencari ini?" tanya Seungri sembali menggantungkan kunci di tangannya.

Hyukjae melepas sal di mulutnya kasar dan mengusap air matanya kasar, meski tetap saja air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

"Berikan...itu!" ujarnya tersendat.

"Bermimpilah dulu sayang!" Taeyang ikut bicara yang langsung melangkah mendekat.

Hyukjae mundur ke samping, namun langkahnya terhenti saat tembok pembatas juga ada di sana.

Hap!

"Mau kemana?" tanya Taeyang dengan senyum liciknya yang langsung mencengkram kedua tangan Hyukjae.

"Lepas!" Sekuat tenaga, Hyukjae kembali memberontak. Namun guncangannya terlalu kuat, hingga saat cengkraman Taeyang melonggar tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja dan kepalanya terbentur ujung meja di sana.

"AKHH!"

"Hey! Jangan melukainya bodoh!" gertak Seungri marah. Sesaat sebelum pintu UKS sana terbuka, di dobrak seseorang dari luar.

"H-hyukie..." Donghae berdiri di sana. Dan objek pertama yang ia lihat adalah seseorang yang sangat ia cintai turduduk di samping meja,

menatpnya sayu dengan darah yang mengalir segar dari kepalanya.

Donghae mentap marah pada seorang di dekat Hyukjae yang sebelumnya ada di sana, sebelum melangkah mendekat dan melayangkan tinjuan tajam pada wajah itu.

"Bajingan... Kau melukainya brengsek!"

BRUG!

Kembali, Donghae melayangkan tinjuan lagi, kali ini pada perut pria sipit itu. Menyudutkan ke dinding dan tak henti-henti menghajarnya.

"Hae hentikan!" gerak Kibum mencoba mendekat. Sementara Ryewook dan Jessica hanya mematung di sana, terlalu syok melihat kejadian di depannya.

Langkah Kibum terhenti, jantungnya berpacu cepat dan matanya membuat seketika. Seorang lagi yang ternyata baru ia sadari kehadirannya kini melempar sebuah vas bunga berukuran cukup besar ke ar Donghae.

"HAE AWAS!" teriaknya seketika.

PRANG!

"ARGGH!"

Gerakan tangan Donghae terhenti. Pria yang tadi di depannya jatuh ke lantai begitu saja. Ia mematung, merasakan sepasang tangan hangat melilit tubuhnya sekarang, semakin lama pelukan itu semakin merenggang dan saat pelukan itu hampir terlepas, Donghae segera membalik tubuhnya dan balik memeluk sosok rapuh di depannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, ia lupa cara bernapas, lupa bagaimana suara detak jantungnya. Hembusan napas begitu hangat nan lemah di lehernya yang membuat tubuhnya tak kalah melemas saat itu juga.

"Aku-kesini bukan...untuk mereka..." suara Hyukjae begitu parau. Sekuat tenaga ia menopang tubuhnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit dan basah di kepalanya.

"Aku-ingin-bertanya-kau-" terputus. Rasa sakit itu mengalahkan segalanya. Pandangannya buram, pundaknya basah, meski tak ada suara isakan Hyukjae tahu, Donghae menangis dalam diam.

"Baik-baik sajah...?" mata indah itu benar-benar tertutup sekarang.

Donghae membuka mulutnya reflek, menekan sesak yang begitu berat di dadanya. Sedetik kemudian kakinya benar-benar melemas, jatuh terduduk bersama seseorang yang berada di dekapannya.

"Bertahanlah-kumohon!" lirihnya pilu. Sekuat tenaga, ia mengumpulkan kesadaran. Mengangkat tubuh lemah itu di pankuannya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di kepala Hyukjae kini menyentuh kameja putih pria manis itu, memberikan warna merah yang begitu pekat dan banyak.

"Ada pendarahan di kepalanya, beberapa kerusakan syaraf terjadi. Kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak tentang kondisinya,"

Donghae tidak pernah ingin menghitung hari mulai sekarang. Ia tak ingat, sudah berapa hari kejadian itu terjadi. Kejadian pertama yang membuat ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seluruh jiwanya.

Ia selalu memohon pada Tuhan, lebih baik biarkan ia melihat malaikat hidupnya itu tersenyum dan menangis dari kejauhan, dari pada harus seperti ini. Saat Donghae bisa menggenggam jari-jari lentik itu, mencium wajah itu dan memeluk tubuh itu saat ia tidur. Tapi sebuah rasa pahit yang harus ia telan bulat-bulat, saat ia sadar tubuh itu tak bergerakan, tak membuka matanya dan helaan napas enggang darinya.

"Setidaknya detak jantungmu masih mampu membuatku bertahan, Hyuk! Bangunlah, aku di sini, menunggumu melihatku dengan mata indah ini. Menunggu tersenyum dengan bibir ini. Menunggumu memeluku dengan tangan ini. Dan saat itu terjadi, aku orang pertama yang akan bekata, jika semua akan 'Baik-baik saja'. Saranghae!" Bisik Donghae tepat di samping telinga pria manis itu, sebelum memeluk tubuh itu erat, dan memejamkan matanya, meski dengan setetes air bening dari sana.

"Jika besok ia tak juga sadar, terpaksa kami akan mencabut semua alat medis yang berada di tubuhnya. Ini sudah terlalu lama, beberapa syaraf otaknya sudah rusak... Kami tidak punya cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya."

"Setidaknya aku masih punya harapan dan Kepercayaan jika ia akan sadar. Dia akan baik-baik saja dengan senyum indahnya. Suatu hari nanti... Aku percaya... Dia akan bertahan!"

[FIN]


End file.
